loomingevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Session3 Recap
Session 3: Wurm babies and missing treasure. 20xp ''' The party continued their escape through the tunnels, continuing passed the lake path onward towards the eastern hills. They start seeing more rats, as well as a lot of melted rat corpses. Goldie changes shape back into her normal self infront of other PC’s (most witness it). The path ends in a large open cave with a flat wall at the far end. A single path diverts off, with a faint glow and the only other visible exit is a cave mouth about 10’ off the ground level. The group investigates the glow, and find a metal hand sticking out from a cave-in. Using magic they clear the rocks enough to recover a whole arm and discover it’s from an ‘Ironbound’ (automated guard). The barkeep recognises the arm as belonging to his secret stash, which is meant to be hidden safely nearby, and becomes anxious. Dandy uses Grappling Hook to to climb the cliff and immediately encounters a 4’ long monsterous wurm creature. Alarmed she screams and drops back to the lower level. The group stacks boxes in the cart to get up and then set the cart on flame (with blessed holey fire) and sends it back the way they came towards the undead (they can hear them following). While they do this Dandy goes off alone and finds the secret stash, figuring out how to break in. Another group of wurms finds Dandy, but is scarred off. When they get inside the hidden room they find mostly empty shelves and chests and Boggar (barman) is despondent about the loss of one item in particular. He blames his wizard friend who went missing. Arik wanders off and spies an approaching group of wurms, including a much larger ‘mother. He attacks from stealth and Tivram, Goldie and Gar join in. They slay most of them, including the mother (who is set on fire with magic and they slain as a mercy-kill). The Team splits up - Dandy, Tiv and Gar go to look at the creatures nest for loot and the rest of the group continue to exist the cave. They find the way out, but settle inside the mouth of the cave to wait and get some rest. The nest group finds some wurm babys guarding some eggs. The group distracts the babys (leaving babies alive and eggs unharmed) and loots the bodies they find there. Amongst other discoveries they find a medium secure chest, locked. While they wait for the sun to rise Gar reads over the priests shoulder while she checks out the propacies detailed inside (Not entry will be added to the wiki soon, detailing the prophecies the PC’s have learned about). Giada (the priest) pays the group as promised and offers to arrange for a better augary at ‘Valenvale’ if Dandy and the group want to come with her. They make plans to travel by boat, from a nearby fishing villiage (one where Arik owes someone money).